elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Odreth
|class = |faction = Aldmeri Dominion Vinedusk Rangers |location = Vinedusk Village |region = Reaper's March |province = Elsweyr Valenwood |quests = Oath of Excision |dlc = Base }} Captain Odreth is a Bosmer member of the Vinedusk Rangers. During the quest "Oath of Excision," he attempts to repel the assaulting Gold Coast Mercenaries away from Vinedusk Village. Interactions Oath of Excision Down the Skeever Hole Dialogue ;Oath of Excision "Damned Colovians. They pick the most inconvenient times to get brave. Soldier? Report." :One of your scouts told me you could use some help? "I suppose that's so. The Rangers are spread thin across the Dominion and into Cyrodiil. Damned Colovians wouldn't have been able to take us at all if we were at full strength." ::Where do you want me? "We have a two-pronged counterattack prepared. We're going to burn the Colovians out of the village, then take them by surprise in their camp. I'd like you to help one of my aides prep for our first attack." :::Just tell me what to do. "Talk to Glooredel, our alchemical engineer. Her lab is at the base of the tree. She'll fill you in on the plan. Meanwhile, I'll work with Herdor in preparation of our second assault." ::::Very well, I'll talk to Glooredel. "I should warn you, Gloo is a little ... odd. But she's a damned genius when it comes to alchemy." :::::Can you tell me more about the Vinedusk Rangers? "Why, we're a merry band of peacekeepers! We focus on diplomacy and matters of the soul. Yeah, right. We're an elite band of soldiers. The forest's own shock troops." ::::::Why was the outfit formed? "In the old days, before the Dominion, our woods lore was the only advantage we had over the other races. Khajiit can see in the dark better than we can. High Elves have always been better spellslingers than we have." :::::::So you're elite scouts? "At one point, yes. Over the years the Rangers have evolved. Now we take on tasks of all kinds. Assassination, espionage—you name it. "You may cut the stalk, but you can't kill a vine." That's us." :::::The plan is to burn the village? What about the villagers? "Every person here took an oath. They'd rather die than be captured. If you want to save some, you're welcome to it. But every soul out there should know the cost of war." :::::You don't care that you're burning the village? "What, this place? No. This isn't the first Vinedusk Village, my friend. Won't be the last. That's the nice thing about growing your barracks. Always somewhere new to live." ::::::What about the trees? Don't Wood Elves revere them? "What about them? Look, the forest is great. Don't get me wrong. And we try to honor the Green where we can. But this is war, damn it. If a few trees are burned to make the enemy pay, they burn." :::::Why are you so annoyed about the Colovians? "Whenever we grow a new Vinedusk Village, we make use of our surroundings. The Ayleid ruins nearby? They're currently playing host to the remains of our revered founder, Nendaer the Ironbark. Damned Collies are camped right on top of him." :::::How were they able to set up a camp on top of your village? "We faced the Vlastarus Cohort, supposedly the best troops in the Colovian army. They splintered off from the main attacking force at Arenthia specifically to take us out of commission. Kind of flattering when you think of it." After aiding Glooredel: "Looks like the plan was a success. And Gloo said you helped to evacuate some of the villagers?" :I'm glad we could save some of them. "Our families knew the risk of living with us. I've warned them about this. But some soldiers still don't understand the cost of war. But still. Thank you." ::What now? "You've bought us some time and taken out a significant portion of the Colovian forces. Now it's our turn to strike back." ;Down the Skeever Hole "Whenever we grow a village, we always try to make a good use of the land and any useful resources. Like, say, the Ayleid ruinsn at the base of this tree. We didn't do that for aesthetics. We did it to give us options." :Options? "We're going to use the ruins to get behind their front line. The Colovians don't know about our tunnel. They've been using the ruins as storage, in fact. Get downstairs and talk to Herdor. She's in charge. Good luck." ::I'll report to Herdor. If approached again: "Good luck down there, recruit. Make the bastards pay." At Nendaer's remains: "That was marvelous work, soldier. Poetic slaughter." :Thanks ... I think. "It may be hard for an outsider to understand. But we Rangers take our heritage very seriously. Honoring the memory of the Founder ... it's everything. I'm sure Nendaer would agree—you'd make a good Ranger." If approached again: "Any day we can share victory over our enemies is a fine day. When there's the smell of burning bodies in the air, it just makes the day that much finer. Thank you, soldier, for making my day." Conversations ;Oath of Excision Captain Odreth: "We're holding them for the moment. Herdor, are we ready to move?" Sergeant Herdor: "Almost, sir. Gloo needs more time to prepare. And the villagers are still on the run." Captain Odreth: "I'd tell her to work faster, but her eyebrows are still regrowing. Damn. We need more options." ;Nendaer the Ironbark & Sergeant Herdor Captain Odreth: "Hurry, friend! We must check on Nendaer! Follow us!" Nendaer's resting place Captain Odreth: "Well met, Founder. I hope the Colovian dogs did not disturb you?" Nendaer the Ironbark: "Stand up, soldiers. I'm dead, not divine. I'm fine. They were afraid even to look on my old bones." Sergeant Herdor: "We've cleared the Colovians out, Nendaer. Even got you a gift!" Nendaer the Ironbark: "A gift?" Captain Odreth: "Victory." Appearances * Category:Online: Vinedusk Village Characters Category:Online: Bosmer Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Members Category:Online: Vinedusk Rangers Members